Epi 41 Betrayed
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Maybe you saw that coming, maybe you didn't.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 41 "Sharp Edges"

Part 2

Once we entered we walked, and walked, until we wouldn't go any further. Ura-Blade was pretty tired himself. We set up camp and soon we were all sound asleep. While we slept, the ground began to split and began to open downward like doors! We all woke up to find ourselves sliding down a downward tunnel into a chamber, where the wall, ceiling, and floor were covered with holes. I threw a stone across the hallway, but when I did arrows, spears, swords and all manner of weapons popped out of the holes. Those weapons would have chopped up anyone who would walk through. We shot our Armachelts which used up all the weapons that the holes had in them (the slugs armour protected them). Once we made it through, we found another tunnel only this time, the tunnel was triangle shaped and had smooth triangle panels covering it. I threw another stone in it, but nothing happened. I knew that it wouldn't be that simple; I put one of my robot arms on a panel, but then the panel slid under the one next to it, a torch was activated and a fierce fire was lit! The panel was then put back in its place waiting for another victim.

The way that we took out this trap was by using 3 slugs and Ura-Blades wind powers. First we shot a Geo-Shard (needle slug) to activate all the panels, then Ura-Blade kept the flames low with his wind, then I shot Burpy who took away much of the fire and finally we shot an Aquabeak which took out the fire emitters. After we got through the fire test, there was one more chamber that we had to pass: the chamber of love. This would be interesting to see; I wanted to see how Ura-Blade would get through this one. He told us that we needed to pass through the round rock tunnel while thinking of the thing that they truly love the most and care for the most. The two things that I thought of during my walk were my family and God (don't know what my teammates were thinking; I didn't ask). But once we all made it through, Ura-Blade said that he couldn't go through because he didn't have the same amount of love that we had. "I know that you have it in you. If you want to be a good king, you need love in your heart. 'Without love, acts are dead' and that is why you need love; for you people" I told him.

A thought went through my mind that maybe this wasn't the real king, but a criminal from that world who was trying to steal the throne from a rival or something. I told everyone of my suspicion and to keep a sharp eye out and especially to inspect his behaviour and actions. I told Ura-Blade that if he wanted to be a good king, he needed to pass this test, but if he didn't then we would give him the axe until he passed the test. We continued down the shaft, until we found the axe in the middle of a round room on top of a small statue which was holding it. Estera went back to Ura-Blade and asked what the last test was about. He told her that once the entered, they had to step on the right tiles and then take the axe from the statue without it seeing the axe being taken.

The tile part was going to be easy, but getting the axe would be much harder. We figured out how to get past the tile test, but when I came to the statue, a simple blindfold just seemed too easy, but we couldn't knock off the head either. We thought and thought until finally the idea came to us: since the statue was looking directly at the axe we put special glasses on its eye which made it see the axe sitting in its hands while we took it. The plan worked perfectly. Once we had the axe, we head back to the previous tunnel, but something told me that Ura-Blade couldn't trusted. We all walked to the tunnel and again I told him "Ura if you want this axe you must pass this test" "I don't think so" he said evilly. He used his wind powers to grab the axe and began to run away; knocking down many stones, blocking our way out. I tried to contact my forces to stop him, but we were too far underground. The signal was dead. Ura-Blade ran out of the tunnel and took my bodyguards by surprise. He contacted a friend of his from his world saying that he had the axe and to open the portal. We just blasted our way out to see the tornado disappear along with its master.

My team was sad that we let that criminal get away with a weapon and take over a land that we could not help, but I had a trick up my sleeve. Suddenly I took something from my back and it looked like I was holding something, but there was nothing there. Suddenly something began to flicker in th empty space in my hands; I was holding the axe of the king. "But...how? What does Ura-Blade?" my team asked. Me and Joseph began to laugh. "Something that we didn't tell you guys. I had our lab boys work this up. It's a device that can create a hologram which looks and feels real until it wears off. So what Ura-Blade has is my wooden staff which had the device, but when it wears off, it will disintegrate." We all began to laugh and headed back to the palace with a new weapon. Though I still thought that Ura-Blade would defiantly come back to try and re-claim the weapon, but we would be ready for him.

"Power and money don't make a king, love and wisdom does"


End file.
